Ces petites choses qui me font craquer
by gengen07
Summary: Trois ans après la destruction de Sunnydale, Alex nous raconte la vie du Scooby Gang, et plus particulièrement sa vie à lui.


Post-_Chosen_ (Se situe après la saison 7)

Spoilers : Beaucoup de spoilers. Saison 7 de Buffy the Vampire Slayer et Saison 5 d'Angel.

Petite références à plusieurs épisodes, notamment : (Buffy) _Passion, Becoming, Lovers Walk, The Zeppo, Graduation Day, Hell Bells, Lessons, Dirty Girls, Chosen _(Angel) _Hero, Home, Conviction, You're Welcome, A Hole in the World, Not Fade Away._

* * *

**Ces petites choses qui me font craquer**

Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis la destruction de Sunnydale, il y a maintenant trois ans. Quand la ville a été détruit, on a d'abord tous étés à Los Angeles. Puis, petit à petit, notre groupe s'est séparé. Buffy et Dawn ont quitté pour l'Italie. Buffy avait toujours rêvé de voyager, mais son devoir de Tueuse ne le lui permettait pas, maintenant qu'Elles sont des centaines à travers le monde, elle prend un peu de temps pour elle et Dawn. Elles demeurent toutes les deux dans une petite maison à Rome. Buffy s'est fait un nouveau petit copain, Jason, c'est un bon gars, et il n'est ni un vampire, ni un soldat (bon point). Dawn a été accepté en médecine dans une école réputée de Rome.

Giles est retourné pour la enième fois en Angleterre, mais cette fois, c'était pour y rester... Bien que les autres fois aussi, mais bon, c'est une autre histoire. Il s'est trouvé une compagne, Penny, une très gentille dame, qui a environ le même âge que lui... Je n'ai jamais vraiment su l'âge de Giles, mais j'estime que Penny est environ du même âge... Elle me fait un peu penser à mademoiselle Calendar. Ils forment un très joli couple. C'est maintenant Giles qui s'occupe du nouveau conseil des observateurs. Je crois qu'ils ne pouvaient faire un meilleur choix. Giles a fait ériger des monuments sur le terrain du conseil, pour chacune des personnes importantes pour notre groupe et que nous avons perdu. Buffy et Faith, qui sont les Tueuses officielles ont leur monument. Spike et Angel aussi, c'est drôle comme des vampires peuvent être importants selon un conseil. Quant aux personnes chères que nous avons perdues, il y a mademoiselle Calendar, Joyce, Tara, Anya, Kendra et Jesse, Giles a pensé à Jesse, car il savait que c'était notre meilleur ami, à Willow et moi. Il y a aussi Doyle, un membre d'Angel Investigations, il est décédé en sauvant plusieurs personnes, en héros, lui et Cordelia étaient très proche paraît-il. Je ne l'ai jamais connu, mais il était très important dans la vie d'Angel et Cordelia. Ce sont ajouté à ça, Cordelia, Fred et Wesley.

Faith et Robin se sont mariés, il y a environ deux ans. Ils ont maintenant une petite fille, Angele, et Faith est enceinte d'un deuxième enfant. Qui aurait crû que Faith, mariage et bébés pourraient un jour se retrouver dans la même phrase? Ils habitent Cleveland. Faith est toujours très active en tant que Tueuse, et comme une nouvelle bouche de l'enfer s'est ouverte à Cleveland, après que celle de Sunnydale se soit fermée, elle a décidé de s'y installer avec son mari et sa fille.

Willow et Kennedy sont parties vers le Brésil quelques semaines après la chute de Sunnydale. Peu de temps après, elles ont rompu. La rupture a été plus difficile pour Kennedy que pour Willow, je crois que Willow ne l'aimait pas vraiment, ou du moins, pas autant qu'elle n'a aimé Tara. Elles se sont rendues en Angleterre, où Kennedy a rejoint le conseil. Willow est resté auprès de Giles pendant plusieurs mois, l'aidant avec les recherches. Kennedy se promène maintenant de pays en pays, ou d'une bouche de l'enfer à l'autre, pour aider les Tueuses déjà en place à faire leur boulot. Andrew est devenu observateur, avec l'aide de Giles. Il ne s'occupe pas d'une Tueuse en particulier, mais il reste en Angleterre, au conseil, et entraîne de nouvelles arrivées (il en arrive toujours de nouvelles).Depuis quelques temps, il a commencé à voyager un peu plus. Je le soupçonne d'avoir une liaison avec Kennedy. Ils nient tous les deux, mais tout le monde voit bien la complicité qui s'est installé entre eux deux. Qui aurait crû que ces deux-là finiraient ensemble? Pas moi. Aux dernières nouvelles, Kennedy était aux femmes, non? Willow serait-elle autre chose qu'une femme et personne ne m'a prévenu? Et je soupçonnais Andrew d'avoir un penchant pour les hommes. Mais à bien y réfléchir, ils vont bien ensemble, Kennedy aime bien diriger (c'est ce qui a fait un froid entre elle et Willow, d'après ce que Willow m'a dit), quant à Andrew, il adore recevoir des ordres.

Après avoir sauvé le monde, Spike est revenu à Los Angeles, dans les bureaux de Wolfram & Hart, en tant que fantôme, ou quelque chose du genre, et aurait repris consistance après quelques temps. Je ne connais pas trop son histoire à lui, seulement ce que j'ai entendu des conversations entre Willow et Angel. Pas que j'écoute aux portes... Bon d'accord, il y a un peu de ça... Je n'aime pas trop quand Willow est seule avec Angel... depuis la fois où il est redevenu Angelus et a tué mademoiselle Calendar. Mais bon, je sais qu'il est prudent maintenant. Angel s'occupe encore d'Angel Investigations (mais ce n'est plus vraiment Angel Investigations, il fait maintenant parti de Wolfram & Hart), avec Spike, Gunn et Illyria. Illyria est un genre de démone, qui s'est emparé du corps de Fred, après que celle-ci soit tombée malade. C'est dommage pour Fred, elle avait l'air d'être une fille super sympathique. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de bien la connaître, malheureusement, mais Willow avait l'air de l'apprécier. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe avec cette Illyria, elle est bizarre. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était méchante, mais elle est toujours avec eux... Enfin, on peut vraiment s'attendre à tout avec Angel et Spike. Mais elle les a aidés à se battre contre je ne sais plus trop quelle menace qui s'est emparé de Los Angeles. Pendant cette bataille, ils ont perdu Wesley. C'est une grande perte. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup du temps qu'il était observateur à Sunnydale, mais après la bataille contre le maire, il était plus cool. Et apparemment, il avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il travaillait avec Angel. Parlant de grande perte, avant Wesley, il y en a eu une bien plus grande : Cordelia. Il semblerait qu'elle soit morte à l'hôpital. Elle était dans le coma depuis plusieurs mois et puis tout à coup... J'aurais aimé pouvoir la voir une dernière fois. Je sais, on ne s'est pas laissé en très bon terme, mais avant qu'elle ne parte pour Los Angeles, on avait recommencé à se parler sans s'insulter. On s'est parlé quelques fois au téléphone, mais pas beaucoup, elle appelait surtout pour parler à Willow... Drôle d'ironie, considérant que c'est à cause de Willow, qu'elle et moi avions rompus. Willow l'a vu à deux ou trois reprises, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle s'était installé à Los Angeles. Elle va me manquer beaucoup.

J'ai parlé de tout le monde? Je crois bien, à part de moi... Bon, par où commencer? Le commencement... Après la destruction de Sunnydale, la perte d'Anya et de mon œil, je suis parti pour l'Afrique. Je devais réfléchir, m'éclaircir les idées. Je venais de perdre une personne très importante pour moi. Oui, je l'aimais encore. Je devais partir, loin de la Californie, je devais changer d'air. J'ai gardé contact avec presque toute la bande par courriel. Un courriel par mois pendant plusieurs mois, ce n'est pas vraiment garder contact, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien. Sauf avec Willow. Avec Willow, c'était différent, ça l'a toujours été. Au début, on se parlait au téléphone, environ une ou deux fois par semaine, et on s'écrivait. Puis les coups de fil de Willow furent plus nombreux. J'ai compris à ce moment qu'elle avait rompu avec Kennedy. Kennedy était une fille très gentille, mais elle détestait que Willow et moi soyons aussi proches. Elle détestait que Willow passe du temps avec moi. Et elle détestait par-dessus tout que Willow et moi, nous nous appelions chaque soir avant de se coucher comme on le faisait lorsqu'on était jeune. On avait arrêté ces appels quelques temps après l'arrivée de Oz et le début de ma relation avec Cordelia. Puis quand Tara est morte, et que Willow a quitté pour l'Angleterre avec Giles, ces appels ont repris. Tous les soirs, le premier qui se couchait appelait l'autre. Seulement pour lui dire bonne nuit. Mais quand Willow et Kennedy ont commencé à se fréquenter, Kennedy m'a fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus que j'appelle Willow le soir. J'ai refusé de l'écouter. Mais les appels de Willow se firent de plus en plus rares. Donc quand j'ai commencé à recevoir des coups de fil tous les soirs, je me suis douté que c'était fini entre elles. Willow ne m'en avait pas parlé, mais un soir je lui ai posé la question. J'avais raison.

Environ un an après être débarqué en Afrique, après avoir parcouru quelques pays de ce magnifique continent, j'ai pris l'avion pour l'Angleterre. Je n'avais pas dit à Willow que je partais. Quand j'ai enfin trouvé la maison de Giles, j'ai pu lui faire la surprise. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à me voir débarquer là. Giles non plus d'ailleurs. J'aurais peut-être dû appeler avant d'arriver. Cette semaine-là, Giles hébergeait plusieurs Tueuses, donc toutes les chambres d'amis étaient prises (Je ne croyais pas qu'il avait une si grande maison... cinq chambres d'amis. Pour un homme qui vit seul, c'est beaucoup). Ça ne me dérangeait pas de dormir sur le plancher du salon, mais Willow a refusé, elle a sorti son visage résolu (ce visage qui me fait craquer) et déclaré : « Tu vas dormir dans ma chambre. » Elle savait qu'avec sa figure résolue, elle gagnerait, autant avec Giles qu'avec moi. On a donc installé un lit de camp dans la chambre de ma meilleure amie. J'ai défait mes bagages, et Willow a décidé de me faire visiter la ville. On a passé toute la journée en ville, seulement tous les deux, comme dans le bon vieux temps. De retour à la maison de Giles, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de discuter avec lui, car il avait une réunion importante au conseil pour accueillir les nouvelles Tueuses. Willow et moi avons passé la nuit à parler. Elle m'a raconté tout ce qu'elle faisait pour aider Giles, comment il avait été gentil de l'accueillir chez lui après la rupture, et tout. On a réussi à fermer l'œil seulement le lendemain matin, et quelques heures plus tard, Giles est venu nous réveiller. Il voulait nous présenter les nouvelles Tueuses, et il avait besoin de nous pour quelques recherches. En fait, il avait besoin de Willow, mais comme j'étais là, je me suis offert pour aider.

Cette semaine-là a été fantastique. Willow et moi, nous nous sommes rapprochés, nous étions aussi proches qu'avant l'arrivée de Oz. Environ deux semaines après mon arrivée, nous étions tous les deux installés dans le salon de Giles, et nous regardions des films. Giles n'était pas là, il était encore au conseil. Il passe autant de temps au conseil qu'il en passait à la bibliothèque quand nous étions au lycée. Je me demande même pourquoi il a une maison. Bon, où en étais-je? Ah oui... On regardait des films tous les deux, puis j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser. Depuis nos petites indiscrétions au lycée, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à elle, puis lorsque j'ai rencontré Anya, j'ai enterré mon amour pour Willow au plus profond de moi, sachant qu'elle avait dépassé ce stade, et qu'elle ne m'aimait plus. Mais passer autant de temps avec elle, a fait ressortir ce sentiment que je croyais disparu depuis le temps. Je me suis rapproché tranquillement d'elle et j'ai pris ses mains dans les miennes. Elle a levé ses yeux sur moi et m'a sourit, un si beau sourire. Je lui ai sourit aussi, puis ai approché mon visage du sien. Nos lèvres se sont rencontrés, et j'ai su que le sentiment que j'avais enfoui il y a déjà plusieurs années, n'avait jamais cessé d'exister; j'aime Willow, et je l'ai toujours aimé. Le baiser était passionné, audacieux, rassurant, tout ça à la fois. Il dura un bon moment, puis quand je l'ai brisé par manque d'air, elle m'a regardé dans les yeux, cherchant pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Je lui ai répond que je l'aimais plus que tout. Il y eut un long silence embarrassant, puis Willow s'est levé et est allée se coucher, sans dire un mot. Cette nuit-là, j'ai couché sur le canapé. Le lendemain, on s'est évité toute la journée. Le soir venu, j'allais m'installer sur le canapé pour une deuxième nuit quand Willow est venu me rejoindre. Elle s'est excusée pour sa réaction... et elle m'a embrassé. On a passé la nuit à s'embrasser en se disant combien on comptait l'un pour l'autre. Les autres soirs, le lit de camp n'a pas servi, je dormais dans le même lit que Willow. Nous ne faisions rien, on dormait seulement dans les bras de l'autre. Giles s'est rendu compte de quelque chose plus ou moins trois semaines plus tard. Pourtant, on se tenait toujours par la main, et on s'embrassait souvent devant lui, mais il ne s'apercevait de rien. Il n'a réalisé notre relation qu'une fois que Selma, une des nouvelles Tueuses, a fait un commentaire du genre « Lâchez-vous un peu, dans quelques semaines vous pourrez plus vous sentir. » Il a alors levé la tête du livre qu'il était en train de lire et nous a regardé en disant : « Vous... Vous êtes... ensemble? » On lui a répond par l'affirmative, puis on s'est embrassé. Il a soupiré quelque chose comme « il était temps », il a dit à Selma quelque chose comme « On ne peut pas séparer des âmes sœurs. » puis il a repris sa lecture.

Trois mois plus tard, j'habitais toujours avec Willow et Giles. J'ai demandé à Giles de me dire quand il en aurait assez que je "squatte" sa maison, puis il m'a répond que je pouvais rester aussi longtemps que je le voulais. J'en ai profité. Bon, c'est ça, trois mois plus tard, on était seul, Willow et moi, chez Giles. Giles venait de faire la connaissance de Penny, donc il était de moins en moins à la maison. C'était une soirée pluvieuse, comme c'est souvent le cas en Angleterre. On était installé sur un canapé près de la grande fenêtre de la chambre de Willow... je veux dire notre chambre, entourés de bougies, et on regardait la pluie tomber. Certains trouvent que c'est ennuyant, ringard, mais on trouve ça plaisant. C'est calme, et très romantique. Et plus la soirée avançait, et plus j'avais envie d'elle. C'est bizarre comme le son de la pluie qui tombe peut avoir un effet aussi érotique. Et à la lueur des chandelles, elle était tellement belle, ses cheveux roux et ses yeux verts reluisaient à la lumière du feu. Je me suis approché d'elle et lui ai susurré des mots doux à l'oreille. Puis plusieurs minutes plus tard, on était dans notre lit, à moitié nue et on s'embrassait. On a fait l'amour, tranquillement, mais avec passion, comme si c'était notre première fois. En fait, c'était notre première fois ensemble, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire... C'était incroyable, merveilleusement fantastique! Je n'avais jamais ressenti de plaisir aussi intense avec personne d'autres dans toute ma vie. Bon d'accord, je n'ai pas couché avec plusieurs femmes dans ma vie, il y a d'abord eu Faith, ensuite Anya, et c'est tout. Quand on a eut fini, on est resté dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se regardant intensément dans les yeux. Willow m'a embrassé en me disant qu'elle avait rêvé de ce moment pendant des années, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ce serait aussi bon. J'étais fier. Elle s'est retournée vers la fenêtre, regardant la pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur. Je me suis collé à elle, et j'ai caressé ses cheveux. J'ai ensuite posé mes lèvres sur son épaule et ai posé un baiser dessus. Je me rappelle avoir dit quelque chose comme : « Y a-t-il une activité plus plaisante à faire un jour de pluie? » Elle a tourné la tête vers moi et m'a regardé, avec un sourire. Je savais qu'elle pensait la même chose. On est resté tous les deux dans cette position à regarder dehors pendant des heures.

Quelques semaines plus tard, je me suis trouvé un emploi. Vraiment pas le même genre d'emploi qu'à Sunnydale. C'était sur un chantier, mais je travaillais dans les bureaux, vous savez, paperasse, ordinateurs et tout. Pas vraiment le genre d'emploi que j'adore, mais c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire à cause de mon œil. On ne voulait pas m'engager aux chantiers à cause des assurances qui ne couvraient pas quelqu'un avec mon handicap. Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu faire le même emploi qu'à Sunnydale, je suis débrouillard, mais mes employeurs ne pensent pas la même chose que moi... Au moins ça me faisait un peu d'argent. J'avais encore pas mal d'argent mais c'est toujours mieux de prévoir pour l'avenir, non? Anya serait fière de moi. Plusieurs mois plus tard, j'emménageais dans mon nouvel appartement, pas très loin de chez Giles. J'aurais pu rester chez Giles encore, mais je ne me sentais pas vraiment chez moi, et j'avais parfois l'impression de déranger. Mon appartement était au centre-ville, à environ dix minutes de chez lui. Willow n'a pas emménagé avec moi tout de suite. Giles était en pleine recherche d'une éventuelle apocalypse et il avait vraiment besoin de Willow et de sa sorcellerie. Willow a donc décidé de rester avec Giles, pour faciliter les choses, le temps que la menace passe. Ça n'a pas pris deux semaines qu'elle venait me rejoindre. Je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester bien longtemps loin de mon corps d'apollon. On ne peut pas dire qu'on avait vraiment été séparé, parce que j'étais toujours chez Giles, à aider pour des recherches... et à me coller à ma petite amie.

Pour notre premier anniversaire... je veux dire, lorsque ça a fait un an qu'elle et moi on sortait ensemble, j'ai pris une semaine de congé au boulot, et Willow a averti Giles qu'on ne serait pas disponible pour une semaine. On avait prévu partir en Italie pour visiter Buffy et Dawn, mais les choses sont tombées à l'eau quand on a téléphoné pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Elles étaient parties toutes les deux pour quelques jours, à Los Angeles, voir Angel et Spike. C'est pendant ce petit voyage que Buffy a connu Jason, en passant. Habituellement, Willow est le genre à tout planifier des semaines à l'avance, mais cette fois, c'était différent. On ne pensait qu'à l'autre. Donc, comme nos plans étaient à l'eau, on a passé notre première journée de vacances à notre appartement. C'était une journée pluvieuse, donc on en a profité pour faire notre activité favorite de jour de pluie. Installés devant la fenêtre du salon, entourés de bougies et buvant une bouteille de champagne, on a regardé la pluie tomber, avant de consumer notre amour... à plusieurs reprises. Le lendemain, on a loué un chalet sur le bord d'une plage, on a fait nos bagages, rien de très gros; maillots de bain, quelques vêtements de rechange, brosse à dent, et c'est à peu près tout, et on a passé la semaine là-bas. C'est pendant cette semaine que j'ai fait ma demande. On était dehors, sur le bord de la plage, où on avait fait un petit feu, puis on regardait les étoiles. Willow était assise entre mes jambes, le dos appuyé sur mon torse. J'ai sorti la bague et lui ai donné. Elle m'a regardé, plein de questions dans ses magnifiques yeux verts, puis elle a ouvert la boîte. Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait m'épouser. La réponse a été immédiate, c'était oui. Elle m'a sauté dans les bras et m'a embrassé... puis on a fait l'amour sur le bord de la mer.

Et maintenant, un an plus tard, je suis là, devant l'autel, et j'attends avec impatience l'arrivée de ma future femme. Tout le monde est là. Buffy, Dawn et Jason, Faith, Robin et Angele, Giles et Penny, Angel, Spike, Gunn et Illyria, Kennedy et Andrew, Riley et Sam, Oz et sa nouvelle copine, Sophia, plusieurs Tueuses, tous nos amis, ma famille, celle de Willow. Les parents de Willow ont réussi à faire une petite place dans leur horaire pour venir à notre mariage. On a réussi à empêcher mon père de boire, évitant ainsi une scène, comme lors de mon dernier mariage. Ma mère et le père de Willow m'ont avoué, avant la cérémonie, qu'ils étaient persuadés qu'on finirait par se marier Willow et moi. Et ce ne sont pas les seuls à nous l'avoir dit. Apparemment, on était tous les deux trop aveugles pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il y avait directement devant nous. Bon, j'étais trop aveugle pour voir que la plus belle femme au monde était devant moi tout ce temps.

Tout à coup, l'orchestre se met à jouer, et Willow avance le long de l'allée, au bras de son père. Elle est tellement belle. Il me semble que ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais en réalité, ça ne fait que dix-sept heures. On avait décidé de ne pas se voir le jour du mariage. Donc, hier soir, une minute avant minuit, on s'est embrassé puis on s'est dit « au revoir », « à demain » et « je t'aime ». Willow est allé dormir chez Giles, où sa famille était hébergée. On ne s'est pas vu de la journée. Mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui manquait. N'étant pas capable de dormir, on a passé la nuit au téléphone. Le mariage a lieu plus tard, pour permettre à Angel et Spike de pouvoir y assister. Ainsi, le soleil n'est plus visible, et toute la bande est réunie. Willow avance lentement vers moi. Sa robe est magnifique, une longue robe blanche, qui laisse voir ses douces épaules. Un bustier, fait de... on dirait des diamants, mais ce n'est pas des diamants, bien évidemment, mettant en évidence ses atouts. C'est une robe difficile à décrire, mais je crois que c'est la plus belle robe de mariée que j'ai vu de toute ma vie. Et la femme qui est à l'intérieure, est la plus séduisante qui existe sur Terre. Ses cheveux roux sont remontés sous son voile, avec plusieurs mèches retombant sur ses épaules. Ses yeux ne m'ont pas quitté depuis qu'elle est entrée. Et les miens ne l'ont pas quittée.

Avant même que je ne m'en aperçoive, elle est à côté de moi. Je lui prends les mains et lui chuchote « je t'aime ». Ses yeux sont éclatants, jamais je n'ai vu ce regard auparavant. Elle est heureuse, je le sens. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas tout de suite. Je me rappelle notre première rencontre. Dans le parc à mi-chemin entre sa maison et la mienne. Nos mères nous y ont emmené cette journée. Je me balançais, mais ce n'est pas trop amusant à quatre ans quand personne n'est là pour te donner une poussée. Ma mère était là, mais en même temps elle n'y était pas. Elle était assise sur un banc, désespéré d'avoir un garçon demandant autant d'énergie. C'est alors que j'ai aperçu une petite fille, seule dans le bac à sable. Elle était toute petite, les cheveux roux tressés, très longs. Elle portait une salopette en jeans, avec un chandail rouge. Elle remplissait un seau. Puis tout à coup, un garçon plus vieux a passé dans le bac et a renversé son seau. Elle s'est alors mise à pleurer en silence. Je me suis approché d'elle et lui ai proposé de l'aider à remplir son seau. Elle m'a regardé avec un visage inquiet, se demandant probablement pourquoi je lui parlais. Je me suis assise à côté d'elle et ai commencé à remplir son seau. Elle m'a sourit et m'a dit son nom : Willow. Je lui ai répond « Drôle de nom. Moi c'est Alexandre. » On s'est serré la main, comme les grandes personnes le faisaient souvent en se présentant. « Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Alex? » Personne ne m'avait jamais appelé Alex, mais dans sa bouche, on aurait dit que c'était le seul nom que j'avais toujours porté. Puis c'est là qu'on est devenu les meilleurs amis du monde. Lorsque ma mère a décidé qu'il était temps de partir. Je n'avais pas envie de laisser ma nouvelle amie. Je me suis assis par terre, refusant de bouger. Ma mère a cédé, et est allé parler à madame Rosenberg. On est allé manger une crème glacée tous les quatre. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais laisser cette petite fille si fragile aux cheveux d'une drôle de couleur. C'est alors qu'a débuté une longue amitié.

Tout à coup, le prêtre s'adresse à moi. « Alexandre Lavelle Harris, acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Willow Anne Rosenberg, ici présente, de l'aimer, de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. » Je connais la réponse. Oui, je veux la chérir pour l'éternité, et rien de pourra m'en empêcher. « Oh oui, je le veux. » Il regarde alors Willow et lui pose la même question, les noms inversés, bien sûr. Elle me regarde. « Oui. » Elle me sourit. « Je le veux. » Le prêtre nous sourit. « Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. » Il n'a pas à me le dire deux fois. J'attends ce moment depuis assez longtemps. Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse doucement. Nous sommes enfin mariés.

Tout le monde sort sur le perron de l'église pour nous féliciter. Même le prêtre vient nous rejoindre. « Je suis prêtre depuis prêt de vingt-cinq ans, et jamais je n'ai vu deux personnes s'aimer autant. Quand mademoiselle est entrée, j'ai vu les yeux de monsieur. On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir la huitième merveille du monde. Et vous ne vous êtes pas quitté des yeux de toute la cérémonie. Je sais que ce mariage va durer. » Je lui réponds que Willow est sans aucun doute la huitième merveille du monde. Il nous félicite et part. Puis c'est le temps des photos. Après plusieurs flashs, le photographe me demande discrètement où auront lieu les prochaines photos. Je lui indique l'adresse, en lui demandant de prendre son temps. Le temps que Willow et moi arrivions à destination et que je lui fasse la surprise.

Nous montons à bord de la limousine que Giles nous a payée. Le chauffeur sait déjà où nous allons, mais pas Willow. Elle croit qu'on se dirige à la salle où aura lieu la réception. Je lui bande les yeux. Elle se demande ce qui se passe. Je lui réponds que j'ai une surprise pour elle avant qu'on aille à la réception. Je vois son sourire, elle a hâte de savoir ce qu'est la surprise. Mais tout à coup, son sourire se fane puis elle me dit : « Mais tout le monde va nous attendre. » Je la rassure. Tout le monde sait où nous allons. Elle se serre contre moi. Je l'embrasse. Le véhicule s'arrête. Le chauffeur nous ouvre la porte. J'aide Willow à débarquer de la voiture. Elle est excitée. « Est-ce que je peux voir maintenant? » Je la taquine. « Non, pas tout de suite. J'aime bien te savoir à l'écoute de mes moindres désirs. » Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, puis me retourne pour regarder la maison. Cette maison, Willow la regardait chaque fois qu'on passait devant. C'est une maison tout près de chez Giles. Chaque fois qu'on se promenait, elle arrêtait devant la maison et me disait : « C'est la maison parfaite pour élever des enfants. Il y a un grand jardin où ils pourraient courir autant qu'ils voudraient. Les voisins sont assez éloignés. Ma, non, notre maison de rêve. » Elle n'avait jamais vu l'intérieur. Mais quand je l'ai visité, je savais qu'elle adorerait. Je la prends par la main. Et l'approche de sa maison de rêve. Je l'embrasse à nouveau avant d'enlever le bandeau qui lui couvre les yeux. Elle regarde la maison et me regarde. Elle se demande qu'est-ce qui se passe. Je sors la clé de notre maison et avance vers la porte. Elle se met à crier puis me saute au cou. Elle vient de comprendre que j'ai acheté cette maison. Elle m'embrasse. Mmm... J'adore quand elle m'embrasse. Je débarre la porte puis la prends dans mes bras pour passer le seuil de la porte. Je me dirige vers le salon, où tous nos meubles sont déjà en place. J'avais demandé à Giles de déménager les meubles ce matin. Je lui annonce officiellement « C'est maintenant notre maison, ma belle. Tu veux une visite guidée? » Elle se met à sautiller d'excitation. Je lui fais visiter la demeure et lui demande : « Est-ce que j'ai bien fait d'acheter? » Elle me saute dans les bras et me dit : « Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. » La sonnette de la porte retentit tout à coup. C'est le photographe. Je lui dis que nous prendrons les dernières photos dans le jardin. Il va s'installer. Willow me regarde. « Encore des photos? » On n'a jamais assez de photos quand il s'agit d'un jour aussi merveilleux. « Je veux qu'on aille le plus de souvenirs possibles de ce jour. » Je la prends par la main et me dirige vers l'arrière de la maison où nous attend le photographe. Nous prenons plusieurs photos, puis nous partons pour la réception après-mariage.

Tout le monde est déjà arrivé et se met à applaudir quand nous pénétrons dans la salle. Willow rougit. Elle n'aime pas trop être le centre d'attraction. Je prends sa main et dépose un baiser dessus. Ça semble la calmer. La soirée est fantastique. Tout le monde s'amuse, les musiciens sont supers, le repas est excellent et Willow est magnifique. Après le repas, Willow et moi allons danser. Après quelques chansons, Faith vient me demander de danser. Je regarde Willow, je sais qu'elle n'aime pas trop Faith depuis que nous avons couché ensemble. Je vois l'inquiétude dans ses yeux mais elle me laisse danser avec elle. Pendant que Faith et moi dansons, je vois Oz s'approcher de Willow et l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu jaloux. Je sais qu'il ne se passera rien, mais c'est plus fort que moi. C'est probablement ce que ressent Willow en ce moment en me voyant danser avec Faith. Après cette danse, je retourne vers Willow. Je lui dis que je l'aime. Nous dansons. Dawn me demande une danse, ensuite Buffy, puis Sam, ma mère, madame Rosenberg, et même Kennedy. Tandis que Willow danse avec Riley, Giles, son père, Spike, Angel et Andrew. C'est le temps du lancer du bouquet. Surprise! C'est Buffy qui l'attrape! Mais elle admet qu'elle ne se mariera pas tout de suite. Jason et elle ne sont pas prêts. Je la comprends. Willow et moi avons "attendu" près de vingt ans. Oui, ça fait vingt ans que je l'aime. Depuis notre première rencontre. Je ne savais pas à cette époque que c'était de l'amour que je ressentais. Oui, ça m'a pris du temps avant de m'en rendre compte. Il a fallu que je sois sur le bord de la perdre pour réaliser combien je l'aime. Quand elle était dans le coma, après l'attaque de Drusilla, je savais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle. J'aime bien penser quelques fois que c'est moi qui l'ai ramené de ce coma, en lui disant que je l'aimais.

Lorsque la soirée se termine, Willow et moi allons à la maison. Maintenant que nous sommes mariés, nous ne nous quitterons plus. Arrivés à la maison, Willow me demande de faire un feu dans le foyer du salon. Lorsque je réussis à allumer le feu, je me relève et je vois Willow entrer dans la pièce. Elle s'est changée, elle a enfilé un déshabillé très sexy, qui ne laisse rien voir, mais fait tout deviner. C'est une nouvelle tenue, je ne l'ai jamais vu porter ça avant. Elle a une bouteille de champagne et deux flûtes à champagne, à la main. Elle s'assoit sur le canapé et me fait signe de venir la rejoindre. Elle ouvre la bouteille de champagne et nous en sert chacun un verre. « J'adore la surprise que tu m'as fait en m'achetant cette maison. Mais j'espère que tu ne t'es pas ruiné pour moi. » Ruiné? Non. « Je ne l'ai pas fait seulement pour toi, mais pour nous, pour notre famille. Mais je ne me suis pas ruiné. Nos parents ont aidé à payer cette maison, Giles aussi, puis avec la prime d'invalidité que j'ai reçue à Sunnydale après mon accident, j'avais les moyens de te payer cette petite surprise. Surtout qu'après que Giles et nos parents aient payé, il ne restait plus grand chose à payer. » Elle me regarde, l'expression de son visage a changé. On dirait qu'elle est choquée. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'ils t'avaient aidé à payer cette maison? Je les aurais remerciés ce soir. » Je m'approche d'elle et lui prends la main. « Je m'excuse. Ils ne voulaient pas que je te le dise avant la soirée. Je les ai remerciés. Puis, ils en ont parlé pendant la soirée. » Elle me regarde, surprise. « Ils en ont parlé? » Elle réfléchit, puis son visage s'illumine. « Ah! C'est de ça qu'ils parlaient? Je n'avais pas compris! J'aurais dû les remercier. » Je la rassure. « Tu les appelleras demain, si ça peut te faire plaisir. » Elle s'approche de moi. Nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. Je m'approche pour presser mes lèvres contre les siennes, mais elle se recule doucement, comme si elle me taquinait. Je la regarde. Elle a un petit sourire coquin. Je prends sa figure entre mes mains et l'attire vers moi et l'embrasse. Le baiser dure plusieurs secondes. Quand elle met fin au baiser, je soupire. Elle me regarde et me sourit encore. « Moi aussi j'ai une surprise pour toi. » Une surprise? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être? Je la regarde, essayant de voir à travers ses yeux ce qu'est cette surprise. Je n'y vois rien, à part de l'excitation. « Tu n'as pas à me faire de surprise. » Elle me regarde avec un faux air offusqué. « J'ai envie de te faire une surprise, arrête de rouspéter. » Elle sourit. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Elle me fait un sourire narquois. « J'ai envie de te faire languir comme tu m'as fait languir pour la maison. » Je sais qu'elle ne réussira pas à me cacher cette surprise bien longtemps. Mais j'insiste quand même. « Allez, dis-moi. » Elle a l'air excité de me dire de quoi il s'agit mais elle s'efforce de le cacher. « Bien... » Elle s'approche et m'embrasse. Elle prend ma main et la pose sur son ventre. Je la regarde, intrigué. « La famille va s'agrandir. » Je regarde ma main, posée sur son ventre, puis lève les yeux vers elle. « Tu veux dire que tu es... » Elle hoche la tête. « C'est super! » Je n'en reviens pas, je vais être papa. Je l'embrasse délicatement. « Tu aimes ma surprise alors? » Si j'aime sa surprise? Mais comment peut-elle penser un instant que je ne suis pas content! « Oui, c'est la plus belle surprise que tu pouvais me faire. » Elle me répond aussitôt : « Tu as participé à la création de cette surprise, tu sais. » Je me mets à rire et l'attire vers moi. Elle m'embrasse de façon très suggestive, puis elle se met à déboutonner ma chemise. Mmm... J'ai la plus belle femme au monde, elle porte mon enfant, et c'est ma nuit de noces, profitons-en.

Le lendemain matin, nous restons au lit tout l'avant-midi. On s'embrasse, on se cajole... et on s'amuse. Vers midi, elle décide de téléphoner à ses parents pour les remercier pour la maison. Elle est toujours dans le lit, et utilise le téléphone de la chambre à coucher. Après avoir parlé à ses parents puis à Giles, je suis sûr que maintenant, elle parle avec Buffy. Ils sont tous hébergé chez Giles, donc un seul coup de téléphone. Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse dans le cou. Elle glousse. Buffy doit se demander ce qui se passe car Willow lui dit : « C'est Alex qui essaie de perturber notre discussion pour que je retourne dans ses bras. » Je fais exprès et l'embrasse un peu partout. Après quelques secondes, Willow me tend le téléphone et j'entends Buffy me dire : « Laisse-moi parler à ma meilleure amie, tu auras tout le temps de l'avoir à toi durant vos nombreuses années de mariage. » Je me mets à rire. « Mais je commence à être jaloux. Ça fait prêt d'une heure qu'elle a cessé de s'occuper de moi et qu'elle parle au téléphone. Arrêtez de me la voler, elle est à moi maintenant. » Elles savent toutes les deux que je rigole. Buffy me dit au revoir et je redonne le téléphone à Willow, mais je reste près d'elle. Je m'allonge à côté d'elle et me mets à lui caresser le dos. Lorsque Willow dépose le téléphone, elle se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. « J'adore quand tu me frottes le dos comme ça. » Je sais. C'est pour ça que je le fais. Nous restons encore quelques minutes au lit, puis nous nous levons. Nous avons plusieurs choses à faire avant demain. Demain est le départ pour notre voyage de noces. Toute la bande repart aujourd'hui, donc il y a les adieux (ou plutôt au revoir, car on va se revoir bien évidemment) à faire, nos bagages à compléter et vider l'appartement pour rendre les clés le plus vite possible.

La journée est épuisante. C'est difficile de laisser repartir nos amis. Des mouchoirs, on peut dire qu'on en a utilisé beaucoup à l'aéroport. Buffy, Dawn et Jason sont partis les premiers. Ensuite Oz, Sophia, Riley, Sam, Faith, Robin, Angele, Spike, Angel, Gunn et Illyria ont tous quitté en même temps. Donc, il ne reste que Giles, Penny, Kennedy, Andrew, Willow et moi en Angleterre. Willow pleure sur le trajet vers l'appartement. Elle dit qu'elle va s'ennuyer de Buffy. Mais je la rassure en lui disant qu'on va lui rendre visite pendant notre voyage de noces. Après tout, on va se promener à travers l'Europe, particulièrement en France et en Italie.

L'appartement est vide. Willow me regarde, les yeux pleins d'eau. Je me demande ce qu'elle a. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle me dit que ça fait drôle de quitter un endroit comme ça. L'endroit où nous avons vécu pendant plus d'un an. C'est vrai que ça fait un petit pincement au cœur, mais nous avons maintenant une grande maison, juste à nous.

Le lendemain matin, c'est le grand départ. Nous partons pour trois mois. On va bien se reposer, et profiter de notre vie à deux au maximum. Nous sommes à l'aéroport, nous venons de quitter Giles, qui voulait absolument être là pour notre départ. Il nous assure qu'il va garder un œil sur la maison. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'avion. Prochaine destination : Paris, la ville des amoureux.

Assis dans l'avion, je serre les mains de Willow dans les miennes puis, je l'embrasse en lui disant combien je suis content de passer le reste de ma vie auprès d'elle. J'ai enfin la femme de ma vie auprès de moi. Elle a un sourire radieux, des yeux étincelants, un petit nez tout mignon. Et c'est toutes ces petites choses qui me font craquer pour elle encore et encore.

_FIN_

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur :** Alors, comment vous trouvez mon histoire? Je ne suis pas trop habitué à écrire à la première personne. Ça fait bizarre. Mais je voulais l'essayer. Laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plaît. Et MERCI d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. _

En passant, rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages d'Alex et Willow appartiennent à Joss Whedon et Buffy the Vampire Slayer, ainsi que tous les autres personnages. (À part Penny, Jason, Angele et Sophia, qui sont des personnages sortis tout droit de mon imagination.)


End file.
